


Oddest of Summers

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a famous singer/song writer, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Summer Love, Wrong Number AU, chat fic, day 3 prompt, minor DJWifi, think Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette accidentally texts the wrong number





	Oddest of Summers

**Author's Note:**

> I have p!atd roaring 20s on repeat writing this and you’ll see how that ended up influencing most of this shit so lol enjoy
> 
> And yes that also includes the title lol
> 
> For the sake of the story Adrien is like Brendon Urie in this mini au and that’s all I’m gonna say :3

_ <To Alya> _  
_Alya babe this may be my roaring 20s but I’m gonna be 80 by the time you answer me so_ _  
_ _Answer me bls_  
  
**<** **From not Alya? >**  
**Er then have fun turning 80 bc this isn’t Alya**  
  
_ <To not Alya> _ _  
_ _… that bitch changed her number without telling me ahfhabd my bad won’t bother you again!_ _  
_

* * *

_ <To not Alya> _ _  
_ _Alya you little shit!  
__Answer me I promise I’m not mad I’m  
__I’m just disappointed  
__Why don’t you love me enough to meme with me_

 **< From not Alya>** **  
** **I for one love memes but still not Alya sweetheart** **  
**  
_ <To not Alya> _ _  
_ _Widhajfh shit sorry you’re still the last person I texted and Alya is in the contact name I should change that_ _  
_  
**< From stranger>** **  
** **No worries just a little concerned this Alya hasn’t texted you back**  
  
_ <To stranger> _ _  
_ _To be fair she’s on vacation atm so I can see why she’s ignoring me but changing her number and not telling her best friend is a low blow_ _  
_  
**< From stranger>** **  
** **Truly a shame** **  
** **Press f to pay respects**  
  
_ <To stranger> _ _  
_ _Okay sassy pants_

 **< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Btw was that a ref to the new P!atd album?** **  
**  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _YES AJFHAJD ROARING 20s HAS BEEN ON REPEAT SINCE YESTERDAY I LOVE THIS SONG_ _  
  
_**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **I take it you’re a fan yes?**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _I take it you’re fine with sassy pants being your new contact name yes?_ _  
  
_**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Touché but seriously I haven’t met someone who’s liked it yet my friends are how do you say difficult  
****In this essay i will**    
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Ha like it?! I love it and your friends are insane this is peak music right there god fcuking tier music god_ _  
_  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **That’s awesome I feel the same**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Heh I should listen to the rest of the album more but just this one song I feel in my blood_ _  
_  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Blood?**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Did I fcuking stutter?_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **No you’re fine carry on haha** **  
**

* * *

_< To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _IM SCREAMIN_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Should I be worried?**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Ajdhajfhaj NOPE BUT AJFHAJ UM ONKY THE ONE WHO MADE RHE BEST ALBUM EVER IS IN MY TOWN AND I TOTALLY DIDNT SCREAM AND SCARE MY DAD IN THE BAKERY AND MADE BIM DROP COOKIES_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **You heathen you wasted precious cookies**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Aisshajd SROP I ALREASY FEEL BAD HE KICKED ME OUT AND I WENT TO THE PARK TO DIE_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Rip stranger** **  
** **Which uh I don’t actually know you but I feel like I do since you’re so easy to talk to?**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _That’s a hard same ajfhajd uh lemme introduce myself I’m a girl in her roaring 20s and I am about to lose my shit (◕‿◕✿)_  
  
**< From sassy pants>  
****oH? Why??**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Ajfhajd just this girl that I mildly hate ran up to the guy I was ascreamjnf about earlier which is the real reason I’m about to lose my shit but aha wow I really hate life_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **That’s rough buddy**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _DID YOU JUST ATLA MEME AT ME?!! MARRY ME BLS_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **bET NO INE I KNOW LIKES FHAT SHOW MY BEST FRIEND CALLED ME A WEEB WHEN I TRIED EXPLAINING IT**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _BET AHSIAJFH EVER HEARD OF BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **I accept this marriage proposal when would you like to have it? Spring or summer?**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Spring it’s chill but also pretty HAHD WHOS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **I’m torn I hate Bakugou but another friend said there was a manga and I knew I had to read it before I got evidently spoiled and HOKY** **  
** **HOLY SHIT IM SO GONE FOR HIM**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _RIGHT I DID THE SAME AND IM LIKE SHIT I LIKE HIM TOO MYCH NOW_ _  
_ _but my all time fav is Todoroki like hoky shit that boy hot_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Don’t you mean icyhot**  
  
_ <To sassy pants> _ _  
_ _Can the wedding be sooner bc I’m dying and this is beautiful_ _  
_ _I’m changing your name to er wait you never introduced yourself_  
  
**< From sassy pants>** **  
** **Oh I’m a dude and also in my roaring 20s so uh yeah (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞**

 _< To hubby> _ _  
_ _Changed your name to hubby for now also the ever universal flaming bisexual sign; (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞_ _  
_  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **Ajdhahfhs rhat makes so much sense honestly**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)** **  
**

* * *

_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _This is Alya thanks for indulging in my friends shenanigans but if you hurt her you’ll pay_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **Noted**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _Ajfhajd SORRY DONT MIND ALYA BLS_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **Lol nothing phases me anymore wifey**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _Ngl I just squealed bad sassy pants bad!_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _I’m curious what you look like tbh_

 **< From hubby>** **  
** **If you wanted a selfie all you had to do was ask**

 _< To hubby>   
_ _Ajfhajd well then sassy pants is back and thriving_

 **< From hubby>** **  
** **Selfie for selfie tho?** **  
**  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _Yeah that’s fair_ _  
_ _~image attached~_

 **< From hubby>** **  
** **You have freckles that’s adorable**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _!!!!!!_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **~image attached~** **  
**

_ <To hubby>  
_ _Now that’s just rude ajfhajfhd where the hell is that from did he post a new picture on Instagram??_

< _To hubby > _ _  
_ _I don’t see a new post but like that’s really great and all but like I sent you a selfie and ajfhajd oh god please don’t be a catfish_ _  
_  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **No! Sorry my phone was dying and I didn’t realize it sooner but uh how do I say this**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _You’re a catfish and I’m an idiot_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **No ajfhajd I promise I’m not a catfish**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _Then_ _  
_ _Wait_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **I can prove it to you that I’m not, a er catfish I mean**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _Say I wanna be a pretty pink princess_  
  
**< From hubby>** **  
** **~video attached~**  
  
_ <To hubby> _ _  
_ _Excuse me_

* * *

< _To Alya > _  
_ALY I FUCKED UP_ _  
_ _BLS CALL_  
_ <22:56 call ended> _

* * *

_ <To Panic at the damn>  
_ _So_

 **< From Panic at the damn>** **  
** **This has been the longest twenty minutes of my life**  
  
_ <To Panic at the damn>  
__Sorry sorry I’m just kind of in shock_  
  
**< From Panic at the damn>** **  
****Understandable have a nice day**  
  
_< To Panic at the damn>_ _  
__Ajfhajd still a meme_ _  
_  
**< From Panic at the damn>** **  
****… wait you still wanna talk?** **  
**  
_< To Panic at the damn>_ _  
__I mean yeah like don’t get me wrong I’m a fan but like talking to you like this the last few days has been really nice and ajfhajdb_  
  
**< From Panic at the damn>** **  
****Yeah same I’ve liked it** **  
**  
_< To Panic at the damn>  
__Marinette_

 **< From Panic at the damn>** **  
** **???** **  
**  
_ <To Panic at the damn> _ _  
_ _I know your name obviously so it’s fitting you know mine_  
  
**< From Panic at the damn>** **  
** **Aaa well it’s a beautiful name Marinette ^^**  
  
_ <To Panic at the damn> _ _  
_ _(✿´‿`)_

* * *

_< To Adrien>   
_ _Im bout to (ง’̀-‘́)ง_

 **< From Adrien>** **  
** **No bad don’t (ง’̀-‘́)ง  
**

_< To Adrien>   
_ _Imma bout to throw hands_

 **< From Adrien>** **  
** **Noooooooo**  
  
_ <To Adrien> _ _  
_ _I SAW A KITTY AND TISBDJABD IT RAN AWAY IM NORMALLY SO GOOD WITH CATS_  
  
**< From Adrien>** **  
** **Truly a shame**  
  
_ <To Adrien> _ _  
_ _You know what pretty boy I’m bout to (ง’̀-‘́)ง you too_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Pretty boy?**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Alya is getting suspicious and Adrien gives it away and you’re really pretty so pretty boy_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **I’m flattered** **  
** **Also blushing but continue**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _THE ALBUM IS SO GOOD WHY ARW YOU TRYING TO TEAR MY HEArT OUT_

 **< From pretty boy>** **  
** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Square up pretty boy I’m bout to march to your hotel room and fite_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **bET**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _You act like I won’t_ _  
_ _But don’t forget I once challenged a gator named Fang and won_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Mildly concerned about you ngl**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _I’m 5’3 of WHOOP ASS AND IM COMING FOR YOUR ASS AGRESTE_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **I’m** **  
** **Quaking**  
_  
_ _ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _DO I HEAR A OBJECTION_

 **< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Akgajfhajfh**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Going once  
__Going twice_

 **< From pretty boy>** **  
** **MaRINETTE**  
  
_< To pretty boy> _  
_Sold to the pretty boy in his hotel suite_

* * *

**< To NiBro>** **  
** **Did you go to school with a girl named Marinette?**  
  
**< From NiBro>** **  
** **Yeah why?** **  
** **  
** **< To NiBro>** **  
** **she texted a wrong number trying to text Alya and we started talking and and I’m so gone for her**  
  
**< From NiBro>** **  
** **Gg bro gg** **  
** **  
** **< To NiBro>** **  
** **Help meeeeeeeeee** **  
** **  
** **< From NiBro>** **  
** **Sorry dude you’re on your own** **  
** **  
** **< To NiBro>** **  
** **Heathen absolute heathen** **  
** **  
** **< From NiBro>** **  
** **Nope wrong song don’t you mean death of a bachelor?** **  
** **  
** **< To NiBro>** **  
** **… aaaa shit** **  
** **  
** **< From NiBro>** **  
** **It was bound to happen one day** **  
** **Just don’t get hurt bro** **  
** **  
** **< To NiBro>** **  
** **(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞** **  
** **  
** **< From NiBro>** **  
** **God dammit** **  
**

* * *

_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _I hope you know I’ve made a playlist of all of my favorite songs of yours and I’ve realized how much your music has helped me out in bad times GOD SIGFAJDH HERE COME THE TEARS_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **bET** **  
** **My bro nino is making me rethink most of my song titles atm  
****They’re foreshadowing some shit and im so done**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Did you say Nino?_  
  
**< From pretty boy>  
****Errr yes?**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _As in the only Nino I know, aka Alya’s boyf as in auchajfhaj it’s much too early for this_ _  
_  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **It’s 5 in the evening**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _DID I FCUKING STUTTER_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **If it makes you feel any better I asked him about you**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _THAT DOESNT MAKW ME FEEL BETTER THAT BOY HAS DIRT ON ME_ _  
_ _I mean Nino is a blessing and I won’t murder him next time I see him_ _  
_  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Noted :3c**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Is that a cat emoji?_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Yes**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Wedding canceled_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **:0**

* * *

_< To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _I’m sad_ _  
_ _  
_ **< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Owo what’s wrong**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _I can’t fcuking believe_ _  
_ _That’s your first response_ _  
_ _Almost made me laugh_ _  
  
_

**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **To be fair Nino messed with my phone last night so oH? Corrects to owo** **  
** **But what’s up?** **  
**  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Idk don’t really feel that I’m doing my best right now_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **How so?**

 _ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Like Alya has an internship for her dream job, Nino is traveling the world DJing my other friend just got a comic of his officially published and has a art show coming up im_ _  
_ _I’m not even close_

 **< From pretty boy>** **  
** **What do you love to do what’s your passion?**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _Fashion_ _  
_ _Ironic_ _  
_ _I live in the fashion capital of hw world and I barely can afford a degree_  
  
**< From pretty boy>** **  
** **Nothing wrong in that** **  
** **You move at your own pace** **  
** **But don’t compare yourself to others around you  
****Their success doesn’t mean you’re failing yourself**  
  
_ <To pretty boy> _ _  
_ _…  
__Bold of you to assume  
__But okay i do understand that  
__Thanks_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **Anytime Mari <3**

* * *

 

 _ <To pretty boy>  
_ _It just occured to me that you had an interview today and for some gOD FORSAKEN REASON ALYA REFUSES TO LET ME WATCH IT  
_ _I wanna support you pretty boy but ALya i s trying to break my heart_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **To be fair, I think she’s right in doing that**

 _ <To pretty boy>  
_ _What did you do_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **Its what i didnt do hahahahaha i wanna die  
** **Mari  
** **Hide me  
** **Hide the body  
** **My agent is gonna come for me**

 _ <To pretty boy>  
_ _What did yOU DO_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **Adfijk just text me when you watch the interview  
** **Or not, idk whatever you deem best**

* * *

 

 _ <To Alya>  
_ _LINK ME TO THAT INTERVIEW HE’S SADRIEN IADFOSHJI_

_ <From Alya>  
_ _BET WAIT  
_ _NO_ _  
_ _JFDIOHJ FINE JUST DONT SCREAM_

_ <To Alya>  
_ _WHY WOULD I_ _  
_ _WAIT_ _  
_ _DID HE  
_ _DID HE REALLY JUST_

_ <From Alya>  
_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if you let this boy go so help me god,  
_ _I will come into your apartment in the middle of the night and murder you,  
_ _say yes and dont leave the boy pining_

_ <To Alya>  
_ _bET  
_ _HOKY SHIT_

* * *

_ <To pretty boy>  
_ _So i watched it and_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **You hate me?**

 _ <To pretty boy>  
_ _Adrien hush okay  
_ _NO I DONT HATE YOU  
_ _Hush so i can double text in peace_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **Okayyyyyy**

 _ <To pretty boy>  
_ _Adrien you’re so!!! You are so deserving and you radiate such sunshine  
_ _and always try your best to accomandate others around you,  
_ _even when it inconveniences you but like you’re such a good person  
_ _and I’ve loved talking with you and just getting to know you and  
_ _What i guess im trying to say is, yes I would love to go on a date with you  
_ _Which aidhfkj oh my god I cant believe you did that on live TV  
_ _Your agent is gonna have to go through me  
_ _Okay im done_

 **< From pretty boy>  
** **Go through the girl who wrestled a gator and won**

 _ <To pretty boy<3>  
_ _Of course, iadfj i cant believe you remembered that_

 **< From pretty boy<3>  
** **Hard to forget how badass and cute you are all the time**

 _ <To pretty boy<3>  
O_ _MH STOPPPPP_

 **< From pretty boy<3>  
** **Nah, I’m good :3c**

 _ <To pretty boy<3>  
_ _Aidfjk you cat loving meme_

 **< From pretty boy<3>  
** **But I’m your cat loving meme**

 _ <To pretty boy<3>  
_ _Yeah, indeed you are <3 _

**< From pretty boy<3>  
** **< 333**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a textwreck but I had a lot of fun writing this okay, take this very self indulgent garbage away from me.
> 
> Also this has a sequel and its called Cut Me a Silk Tied Tourniquet, so feel free to check it out :P


End file.
